cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Weasalian Federal Government
The Weasalian government is a democratic federal government with five branches; the legislative, judicial, executive, communications, and enforcement branches, with the publicly unknown assassinative sub-branch of the executive branch. Each branch holds no more power than the branches monitoring it, and since all of the branches are watching eachother, all hold equal power in their own ways. The general leadership of each branch is a representative elected by the public, holding the final say on any business of their respective branch. Representatives are usually the most tasked member of the branch, but the enforcement and judicial branches operate differently; their representatives are simply leaders while a staff under them performs most of the work. In practice, the branches work as one would expect of individual nations vying for power amongst eachother, mostly trying to gain it in subtle ways. These subtle practices normally keep the government stable, but times of overt changes made for power going to a single branch can lead to what is known as a "Branch War", a long and mostly annoying series of representative impeachments, pointless regulations being passed to only to hinder another branch's attempt at gaining power. These usually result in a total reset of all of the branches due to their representatives having all been removed from office and thus the original reason for the "war" forgotten or abandoned. "Branch Wars" usually occur when it becomes clear that a representative is incompetent, who usually attempts to solidify his power by passing regulations giving his branch superiority. It is accepted that these "wars" only end with a good outcome, as any incompetent or power-hungry staff are removed and the government given a fresh start again. Each branch has its own structure and its own leadership, usually independent of other branches, but still subject to standard monitoring and policing regulations. The branches are commonly referred to as "blue" and "red"; blue branches being those who are used more for maintainence, red for actually getting things done. Legislative The legislative branch, commonly referred to as the "civilian branch", deals primarily in managing matters with the general public. Their responsibilities include disaster relief, crisis rationing, economic reform and maintainence, government-provided entertainment and business, and low-priority federal employment. The legislative branch is also chiefly responsible for holding elections of new representatives of each branch, effectively giving it the power to upset a decision by another branch should the election choose a different representative than the current one. The structure of the legislative branch is similar to that of a common Weasalian business; a leading representative with an advising management staff, a research and information team dedicated to finding problems and presenting solutions, and numerous subdivisions of common workers used for carrying out the tasks the branch is faced with. The legislative branch is commonly looked upon as the "deep blue" branch, being less used for actual tasks and more for simple maintainence. Judicial The judicial branch, as its name suggests, is entirely responsible for court hearings, prosecution and defense of criminals, and the creation, reformation, and abolishment of laws. It is also responsible for bringing other branch representatives to face charges for crimes they have committed, allowing them to hold back or nullify another branch's decision should the representative be convicted and sent to prison or, in extreme cases, sentenced to death for treason. The structure of the judicial branch is made up of a council of judges from each of Weasaliastanica's districts' Prime Courts, all under the influence of the chief representative. They serve for at least two years, then are either replaced or kept in service for exceptional performance. The judges are served by a lesser staff of investigators who report primarily to the enforcement branch, used to find prosecutable offenses made by staff of any of the five branches. The judicial branch is usually known as the "dark purple" branch, leaning more towards getting things done than the legislative, but still mainly there for maintainence and upkeep. Communications The communications branch is responsible for insuring diplomatic ties between Weasaliastanica and other countries, national communications infrastructure, and inter-branch relations in the government. Another responsibility it holds is that of establishing contact with Old Weasaliastanica, as well as attempting to contact any extraterrestrial or extradimensional forces for the mutual betterment of Weasaliastanica, Earth, and whoever they make contact with. As for branch management, the communications branch has no real power of its own, but can provoke a judicial branch investigation of any of the branches. The fact that they control the communications network of the country means that they can monitor almost any activity and thus can more easily find incriminating evidence against another branch, making them a chief ally for the judicial branch in inter-branch struggles. The structure of the communications branch is somewhat undefined. There are only the representative, his aides, and the diplomats who are not common workers, as most employees are simply the electricians, technicians, and those staffing the communications infrastructure of the country. The communications branch was solely responsible for the corporate troubles the nation experienced during its recent history. These occurred primarily because a so-called "Branch War" had been in progress, thus entangling any attempt at resolving the situation through subtle diplomacy from the communications branch. The communications branch is frequently known as the "rich magenta" branch, being the middle ground for both maintaining the nation and getting activities done. Enforcement The enforcement branch is the primary leadership for civilian police forces, military branches, and government security forces. When the rare military deployment for the country occurs, the enforcement branch is who takes charge. Arresting and detaining criminals is also another one of their duties, as well as performing executions of treasonous individuals and capital offenders. The enforcement branch is capable of arresting other representatives should they become incapable of leading and unwilling to step down, as well as acting as the "right hand" of the judicial branch; arresting representatives when charges against them surface. The structure of the enforcement branch is very rigid. It is composed of the representative who handles communication between their staff and the communications branch, as well as any legal matters that may present themselves. Below the representative are two groups; the police committee and the military leadership. The police committee is responsible for structuring, maintaining, and supplying the nation's police force, as well as executing capital offenders. It is normally composed of the police chiefs from each district's Prime Police Department. The military leadership is composed of the most senior officers of the military branches, usually the Admiral of the Fleets, General of the Armies, Marshall of the Wings, and Brigadier of the Marines with their respective advisory staff. Their primary concerns are obviously that of tactics, espionage, and supply, but more minor duties are that of executing traitors and treasonous deserters and military police duties. The enforcement branch is sometimes called the "bright violet" branch, being the second most active in actual duties rather than upkeep. Executive The executive branch is what might be considered the supreme branch; it holds a generalist value taking all matters into consideration and is led by the president, Adam Weasilius, and his representative, the vice president. The executive branch is often considered to be the "commander branch" in inter-branch management, using other branches to manage others through its high authority. As such, it could use the judicial branch to take a representative in for charges while using the enforcement branch to arrest them, with the communications branch providing evidence and the legislative branch holding an election in the meantime in an attempt to not only cut the head off the body, but replace it with a new one, so to speak. However, the executive branch is also the smallest and least directed branch, having a total staff of no more than thirty; the president, the vice president, their ten advisors each, four inter-branch diplomats, the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces, the Prime Judge, the Master Chief of Police, and the primary alliance diplomat. As it is the sort of "ruling force" behind each of the branches, the executive branch is known as the "blood red" branch as it is technically involved in all of the government's actions. Assassinative Sub-Branch The assassinative sub-branch, not publicly known for obvious reasons, is used primarily as a fear device for the executive branch when a representative begins to near treason with their activities, usually in a "Branch War". If a representative or member of a branch's high-ranking staff is deemed as a traitor to the nation, they will face elimination by this branch, usually by either an elite assassin or a small team of covert ops personnel. The structure of the assassinative branch is small and strictly disciplined. Its commander is none other than the president himself, with the personnel being twenty lone operatives and eight squads of five veteran covert ops officers. The assassinative branch is never based in one location for long periods of time due to its sensitive nature, save for the president. If any operative is ever killed on an intranational assignment, the representative responsible - be they dead or alive - is publicly condemned for treason, being charged with murder of an on-duty soldier with intent to weaken the nation's military. However, the branch has never experienced any casualties, so this is merely a precaution. Should Weasaliastanica ever be at war, the assassinative branch becomes a key military asset, its elite personnel used either as front-line snipers or for surgical strikes on enemy command posts. If the fighting ever becomes far too intense for the nation to handle, the branch will be used in full force to eliminate the opposing country's leader. As the assassinative branch is not publicly known, as well as it being a sub-branch rather than its own, independent branch, it has no real color nickname. However, many within the government sometimes refer to it as the "black" branch. See Also * Weasaliastanica * Rodentalusia, the capital and seat of government for Weasaliastanica. Category:Weasaliastanica